User blog:CelestialSun/'Nuther quiz
MOOHAHAHAHA! anywayz, here we go ---- :1) James Sunderland :2) Riley Sunderland :3) Clytemnestra Vidal :4) Eileen Galvin :5) Viral Kincaid :6) Harry Mason :7) Pyramid Head (i'm sorry XD I just have to add him!) :8) Walter Sullivan :9) Henry Townshend :10) 'Lil Walter Sullivan 1) 4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens? Eileen (4) is nervous in front of Walter, because she is afraid that he still wants to kill her. After Walter (8) hears a conversation between Eileen and Clytemnestra (3), he decides to scare Eileen by almost killing her with a knife. It's all laughs from there. 2) 9 tries to get 5 to go to a strip club? Henry (9): rumorsrumorsrumorsrumors THEY'RE RUMORS! Viral (5): True, they're rumors. 3) You need to stay at a friends house for the night. Do you chose 1 or 6? I dont know! Neither. If it's summer, I'll sleep outside. Simple as that. I've done it before. 4) 2 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in...Their reaction? That's just disturbing XD lil Walter (10): *Walks in* .....*shrugs and leaves* (he's only six, so he doesnt understand kissing XD) 5) 3 falls in love with 6. 8 is jealous. What happens? I dont really know. For some reason, I just dont know what Walter's (8) reaction would be. 6) 4 jumps you in a dark allyway. Who comes to your rescue? 10,2 or 7? PYRAMID HEAD!!! (7) Really? A fifteen year old OR a six year old would come to my rescue?? Or, you know what? I think I can fight Eileen off by myself! XD 7) 1 decides to start a cooking show. 15 minetes later what is happening? Ummm....I guess James (1) is good at cooking...soooo...he bakes a pie for Maria! XD 8) 5 is in a car crash and is critictly injured. What does 9 do? I dont think Viral and Henry (9) know eachother...but then again...Henry does have a habit of helping people he doesnt know. Anyway, I dont know. 9) 3 has to marry either 8,4 or 9. Who do they chose? Pfff...Actually, I dont know. Clytemnestra loves Walter, but they couldnt get married because Walter is dead. I'm also pretty sure that if she went after Henry, Eileen would be pretty pissed off. But if it is a 'have to' situation, Cly would probably choose Henry (y'know, they're actually old enough to get married, too!). 10) 7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it? Pssshh...I guess all of Viral's weapons, since he's a walking gun-shop! XD 11) You get to meet either 1 or 6. Who do you chose? James! He's my favorite Silent Hill character EVER!!! 12) 10 challenges 4 to a chariot race. Why? The world will never know! 13) Everyone gangs up on 3. Does 3 have a chance in hell? Hell no! Seriously, think about it. There are ten people in this meme. Nine gang up on one. First of all, even though Clytemnestra is pretty strong, even three of them could probably beat her in a fight. Second of all, she's out-numbered all the way. Third of all, Pyramid Head is on the team that is ganging up on Cly, and PH could probably beat her in a fight all by himself. So that pretty much sums everything up. 14) Everyone is invited to 2 and 10 wedding except for 8. How do they react? Uhh...I'm guessing little Walter is older now (like, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen?! please?!?! er, anyway they'd be too young)? Uh, that's kind of ironic, since 8 is 10's older self! XD I dont think adult Walter has ever met Riley, or even James for that matter, so I dont really know. 15) Why is 6 afraid of 7? Anyone would be afraid of Pyramid Head. 16) 10 gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go? Doesnt go so good. The only people who stay and listen are Clytemnestra and Eileen, since they are thinking "Awwww, he's so adorable!! And he's already telling stories! How cute is that?! X3". 17) 1 arives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens? And why are they late? James: There is NO way my little sister is getting married to someone who is going to end up like that! *points to older Walter* 18) 5 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at your house. What happens? Psssh...what do you think happens? I kick'em out! No drunk people are staying at my house! 19) 3,8,6 and 4 all go to the zoo for 8's brithday party. How does it go? What presents do they get 8? Uh, you must be mixing the wrong people up. People usually dont celebrate a dead person's birthday. 20) Everyone gets together and start protesting something outside of your house. What are they protesting? What do you do? I have no clue what they're protesting about. I yell like an old man and say "Get off my lawn!"! Oh yeah, then when they're not looking, I pour gasoline on them (idiots, they think it's water), then I light'em on fire! 21) 9 murders 2 best friend. What does 2 do to get back at them? Riley hires Walter to kill Henry. And Walter is actually willing! Yep, that's a long story gone short. 22) 6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survie. Does 6 save themself or 1? Harry (6) is a good guy, I bet he'd save James. 23) Which one of them is most likely to fail at life? Walter. He already has. 24) 5 is trapped in a cave. 10 comes to rescue them. What happens? Poor lil Walter cant get him out...:( but fortunately, he knows how to use a phone! So he calls 911 and gets help. 25) 3 starts a day camp. What happens? Clytemnestra watches over lil Walter, Billy, Miriam, Me, and Riley. All we do is talk. XD 26) 4,6, and 7 are doing the Hokey-Pokey. 8 walks in. What happens? Walter immediately leaves because of the awkwardness (you would do the same if you saw Pyramid Head doing the Hokey-Pokey. I know I would). 27) 1 starts to write a fan-fiction where 9 and 10 are going out. What is 2's reaction? Riley has a laughing-spree. I dunno. 28) 7 makes an apple pie. Is it any good? I dont know...I'm afraid to taste it...there's probably blood inside! But then again, blood has a good taste to it...but still! 29) 8 and 3 go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do? They know better. Due to living alone for so long, they both find food. And they even hunt deer and fish (despite Clytemnestra's hate for hunting animals). 30) While they are camping, they run into The Blair Witch. What do they do? (If you haven't seen that movie pretend they ran into the Bogyman or something like that instead.) Uh, they'd run, duh! Well...I dont know, since Walter always carries a gun, I guess, he'd probably shoot at it. 31) The quiz is over. What does everyone go to do now? Go home, of course! Category:Blog posts